


The Final Cut

by GE72



Category: Law & Order: Criminal Intent
Genre: Gen, Newspaper story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 17:09:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12089547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GE72/pseuds/GE72
Summary: A newspaper report about the events in the episode "Contract."





	The Final Cut

June 15, 2008  
From the New York Post

Movie producer Barry Freiburg was arrested yesterday in connection to the bombing murder of New York Ledger columnist T.K. Richmond.

According to arrest reports from the Major Case Squad of the New York City Police, Freiburg, the head of his own production company, BFP, had manipulated a hit man to arrange for a car bomb to kill Richmond, a long time gossip columnist for the Ledger, in order to prevent evidence surrounding the death and cover up of actor Spencer London as well as evidence of a statutory rape.

Freiburg will be arraigned in superior court later this week on charges of second degree murder and statutory rape. Attorneys for Freiburg have said their client will fight the charges, claiming entrapment by the police.

“The charges of entrapment are without merit,” NYPD Captain Danny Ross said to reporters at One Police Plaza. “We have him on tape admitting to his crimes.”

Richmond was killed by a car bomb last month that was rigged to a cigarette lighter in his car. There was another passenger in the car who had survived the blast. His name is being withheld per his request.

According to the police, detectives Mike Logan and Meghan Wheeler learned that Richmond had blackmailed the subjects of his columns in exchange for favorable press. Richmond was in the process of blackmailing another victim when his car was blown up.

Richmond had blackmailed Freiburg when Freiburg tried to cover up the truth surrounding the death of actor Spencer London during the filming of the movie “Contract Man” in New Orleans. 

London died of a congenital heart defect during the final days of shooting though it was later learned that an overdose of medication from a local doctor contributed to his death. Richmond had blackmailed Freiburg, who had previously paid off the local doctor, in exchange for not only favorable press but also a personal favor.

According to the police reports, it was that personal favor from Freiburg that led to the statutory rape.

Police officials cannot divulge the name of the victim because she is underaged. Richmond had learned about the crime and was about to go after Freiburg. That’s when Freiburg had Richmond killed.

Freiburg confessed to committing his crimes to detective Logan during a social visit to Freiberg’s home, then tried to blackmail the detective after he supposedly agreed to cover up the crimes with a recording of their conversation. Instead, Logan had his own recording, in which Freiburg admitted to the murder of Richmond.

“We did everything by the book,” Logan said to reporters at One Police Plaza. “I have been assured by the district attorney’s office that the confession will hold up in court.”

Freiburg’s wife, Beverly Tyson, is also being held for questioning in connection to Richmond’s murder. The hit man is also being held for questioning but his identity is being withheld because of ties to an unsolved case under federal jurisdiction.

Captain Ross also thanked the U.S. Marshals service for their help in this investigation.


End file.
